Living a Nightmare
by Valinda Blade
Summary: After getting Roxas to the hospital that night Axel hasn't left his side. Sequel to 'Surprises' pairings include: Seph/Leon/Cloud, Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Rude/Rufus/Reno, Kairi/Nami, Cid/Vince, etc. Warning: Violence and Lemony
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So here it is, the much anticipated sequel to the smash **Surprises**! Yes yes I know I haven't finished the prequel yet. Don't worry I'm still working on that. Along with **The Three Rs**, yes I know that's a lot. But I'm having fun and I hope you are too. So here we Chapter One.

* * *

The redhead had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms. He was leaning on the hospital bed of his blonde lovers. He blonde boy was sleeping peacefully unaware of anything going on around him. It had been three days since his arrival here and the Redhead had yet to leave his side for anymore than a few minutes to relieve himself.

A second very similar yet very different redhead came into the room quietly. A cup of coffee held in his hand for the first. "Axel?" The older called softly though it really wasn't necessary.

The younger blinked lifting his head at the sound of his name. He smiled weakly at his brother and reached for the offered cup of caffeine. "Thanks." His voice was dry and sore sounding, and his eyes were red and puffy. He'd been crying a lot at the blonde's side, he wanted so desperately for the little blonde to wake up and be okay. He felt responsible for his lovers condition.

"You really need to get some rest Axel." Reno observed, "Roxas won't be happy when he wakes if your in hard shape."

"His status hasn't changed." Axel sound a little better after taking a drink of the coffee at his he didn't sound so dry now.

"Axel." Reno half growled at him, he knew Axel was still blaming himself. "Do I have to call Dr. Vexen for a check up? You've been acting strangely since before this happened."

Axel looked hard at Reno and hissed, "You think your the only one to notice. Demyx made go last last week. My meds were changed again."

Reno nodded at that, he knew Demyx kept a closer eye on Axel then he could even if they didn't see each other as often as they used to. "They aren't working, you need to see him again."

"I'm still adjusting, you know it takes weeks." Axel shot back.

"Calm down." Reno said softly holding his hands up.

"Then leave me alone Reno. I'm fine." Axel growled.

"Wasn't that what Roxas was saying." Reno pointed at the sleeping blonde.

"Leave him out of this." Axel growled, "My meds have nothing to do with him."

Before Reno could respond to this new argument a dark haired man slipped quickly into the room shutting the door and leaning against it with his eyes closed. When he caught his breath he opened his eyes and then they widened when saw who was in the room with him. "Oh..." He gulped looking at Reno and he knew right away Reno knew who he was. He looked to the blonde in the bed and then the at Axel. "Uh..."

"Who the hell are you?" Axel growled at the man getting to his feet. The noise of his exclamation grabbed the attention of man who was stalking the hallways in anger that he had lost track of his query.

Sephiroth shoved the door open knocking the man blocking it to the floor. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him from the floor. "Excuse me." He nodded to Axel noting to young man anger. "Trash removal." He said softly hauling the confused and flustered man from the room.

Reno came out of his own shock as the door clicked shut. He looked at Axel, "Be right back." He said softly before following Sephiroth, he made sure the door was shut before called to Sephiroth. "Hold up yo!" He ran over to Sephiroth and the man.

Sephiroth stopped stilling holding the man at arms length but in such a way that he couldn't get away. "Reno, I'm a little bury." He said impatiently.

"I don't care." Reno shot back glaring at him. "I've wanted to talk to him since you showed me that damned tape."

Sephiroth's grip on the man tightened, "He has broken our agreement Reno. If you come over you'll get you chance to talk to him in my basement. Away from all the ears."

The dark haired man looked over at Sephiroth "I don't mean any harm. I didn't even know that was his room"

"I don't care." Sephiroth said coldly to him.

"Just don't hurt him to bad before I get there." Reno said, "Axel asked who he is."

"Trash, like I said." Sephiroth answered without blinking.

Reno nodded agreeing with Sephiroth, "Yeah, sorry 'Dad' but I agree with him." He nearly spit out the word but shrugged and headed back to Roxas room without another word to the other two men. Reno sighed coming back into the room and looked at Axel who had sat back down. "Axel you really need to get some rest, and a shower."

"Reno..." Axel looked up at his brother tiredly, "Who was that man?" He looked back down at Roxas, "Why did he seem to know my Roxy?"

"He doesn't matter, your never gonna see him again." Reno answered, going over to Axel and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Axel you really are starting to smell."

Axel looked up at Reno sadly, "I'll go take a shower when Sora and Riku get here." Axel yawned before laying his head back down on his arms again.

Reno sighed softly and gave the shoulder in his hand a little squeeze, "Okay, but I'm gonna see about getting a cot moved in here for you."

"Yeah thanks." Axel murmured before drifting off. Reno left the room finding a nurse and getting arrangements made for Axel.

XxXxX

Sephiroth watched as Tseng struggled to get to his feet once more. "If you answer my questions I wouldn't hit you." He said smoothly.

"Your not asking the questions that matter." Tseng answered licking at his bleeding lip.

Sephiroth growled softly but heard the knock at the locked door to the room. "Yes Cloud?" He called to the blonde knowing it was him by the way he knocked.

"Reno is here." Cloud explained through the door.

Sephiroth opened the door, "Did he do anything?" He asked having noticed the extra softness in Cloud's voice.

Cloud shook his head in answer before pulling Sephiroth down for a kiss. He was off work now, the owner of the store saying that he wasn't to come back till things had settled down at home. Zexion was more than capable of doing both his job and Cloud's anyway.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked when cloud released him. He laughed when Cloud just nodded, "Come now Cloud, your not turning into Sora."

Cloud laughed to at that, "No, I just didn't have anything to say."

Sephiroth smirked and kissed Cloud again before turning him around. He gave Cloud a little swat on the ass, "Now go play with Leon." Cloud yelp in surprise from the swat as he hurried off. Reno had watched the exchange silently, and found it slightly amusing. He not only fount it slightly amusing but arousing as well. Sephiroth noticed Reno then and the way he was standing. "Should I call Rufus and Rude?"

Reno shook his head, "No, I'm gonna be fine." He said giving his head a shake to clear it. "But I know, you know how sexy that was."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement but felt another warning was in order. "Touch him and not even Rufus will be able to stop me."

"I know, I was just saying." Reno muttered defensively.

"Good." Sephiroth waved Reno into the room. He closed and locked the door once more with Reno and himself inside.

Tseng was now standing and waiting, he looked at Reno worriedly, "I didn't know." He tried softly shaking his head.

"The hell you didn't" Reno snapped at him, "You knew everything in that house."

Tseng shook his head, but Reno slapped him hard across the face. "Don't fucking lie to me. You knew good and well what Ma was doing. It's your god damned fault we're so fucked up. You could have stopped it."

"I did stop it." Tseng shot back his face was burning where Reno had hit him. It stung worse than anything Sephiroth had done thus far.

"No, no you made it worse. You let it happen." Reno growled having lost his cool. "You only stopped it when Axel came home crying. You did the wrong fucking thing. You had evidence that could have saved a life. You should have reported him." Reno yelled.

Sephiroth just stood back letting Reno rip into Tseng verbally. He smiled enjoying the pained look on the other man's face. "You know.." He spoke smoothly over Reno. "He is right. You were given proof that day of Hojo's abuse. From Elena's actions I'm willing to say she would have turned over the tape. Being a woman she would have gotten a slap on the fingers and a warning. Hojo would have been given maximum punishment." Sephiroth shrugged, "You choose to hide it. You choose to protect the slime that broke not one but two of your children."

"I didn't know" Tseng murmured again weakly.

Reno back handed him this time, before he let his hand take over. "Stop lying Tseng. You knew what Hojo was telling me." His hands were wondering over his father's body now. "You were the one to wake me from my nightmares. You fucking knew what I was dreaming." A hand slipped under the waist band of the older man's pants. "You did nothing to help. I was just a little kid."

A hand came to rest on Reno's shoulder as his own closed around limp flesh. "Reno, you want to stop, or you'll be no better than him." Sephiroth voice cut into Reno.

Reno growled shaking his head coming back to himself. He looked down at his hand shoved into his father's pants. He gasped and pulled away, tears running down his checks from the horror. "Oh god... I lost it." He shuttered stepping back into Sephiroth.

Tseng was frozen in place, to scared to move. He'd never actually seen Reno do what he just done. Now he had felt it, he felt numb that his son, his flesh and bone, would do this to him.

Sephiroth took hold of Reno turning him to face him. "Reno... You didn't do anything wrong. Tseng has done nothing to help you. He deserves that kind of treatment. When we first found the tape, Roxas..." Sephiroth paused remembering the boys words from so long ago. "He asked me not only to look after Cloud, but you and Axel as well. I thought you would be okay looking after each other. I was wrong."

Sephiroth pulled Reno into a tight hug, "You have done well, but you need more help then you've been given."

Reno was shaking as he pressed himself against Sephiroth. "I'm trying, but it's so hard." He whimpered. "They give me everything, and it's still not enough."

"Shush." Sephiroth nodded trying to calm Reno now see he was falling apart. Had he known this was going to be the result he wouldn't have let Reno near Tseng. "I know, it's been months. I haven't heard anything bad in over a year. Rufus is very proud of you."

"He..." Reno sniffled his face still buried in Sephiroth's chest, "He.. tells me.." He hick-uped then and took a moment to just breath "every... night." He finished haltingly.

"We won't tell him about this unless you want to." Sephiroth said softly leading Reno from the room and closing Tseng in.

Tseng finally collapsed to the floor. He had a better understanding now of what he'd actually done to help Reno to where he was. He knew now he did nothing just like he was being accused of. He thought on everything that had taken place back then and frowned, they were right. He looked around the now dark basement room. The only thing in the room was a mattress on the floor. He didn't crawling over to it just laid where he landed and cried. He was glad now for the way he had put his things in order before going to the hospital. He'd hoped not meet either of his children or Sephiroth there. He only want to leave a letter to the little blonde employee that had work so hard.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Ok so no question here either. I want to have time to work on **Starting Over**, so I can get it finished. But I've had this floating around in the back of my head for a little while now and I didn't want to lose it. I hope you enjoyed it leave me a review to let me know.


	2. Not really a Chapter just Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Sarah310592

Valinda Blade

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
